darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Up, Up and Awry
Plot Megavolt is stealing all the horseshoes in St Canard! What plot is he going to come up with? Is Gizmoduck going to solve the case himself Can Darkwing And Gizmoduck join forces to stop Megavolt? Summary Darkwing and Launchpad are at the horse track to try and find out why horses have been disappearing. They are dressed up as a horse and are mistaken for a real horse by one of the jockeys and are forced to race. As they are running around the track they see that the another horses are floating away and are taken aboard a giant blimp by a magnet. Darkwing uses a horseshoe to get to the magnet, but Megavolt turns off the magnet and Darkwing falls to the ground. Gizmoduck shows up to stop Megavolt. Gizmoduck rescues the horses and gets a lot of attention from the crowd and Darkwing is jealous. Gosalyn comes in Darkwing's hideout wearing a Gizmoduck t-shirt and has a Gizmoduck meal. Darkwing feels that St Canard has already forgotten about him and starts to wallow in self pity. As Darkwing is talking to Launchpad, Gizmoduck flies in. He proposes that he and Darkwing join forces to bring Megavolt to justice. Darkwing refuses to do it. Meanwhile Megavolt is outside stealing the cable off of the bridge. Gizmoduck is caught on a hook and Darkwing rushes outside to stop Megavolt. Darkwing winds up falling in the river surrounded by hungry sharks as the bridge is about to collapse. Gizmoduck is able to get out of his predicament and rescues Darkwing. He then stops the bridge from collapsing and fixes it. Darkwing is furious that Gizmoduck has once again stolen his spotlight. Gizmoduck pops Megavolt's blimp and puts him in jail. Darkwing tries to get superpowers and fails. Darkwing is really depressed now. Launchpad asks Gizmoduck to help and Gizmoduck shows up with a suit similar to his for Darkwing. As they are out patrolling the city, Megavolt starts to cut the power to all of the city. Darkwing rushes in to stop him and misses Megavolt. Just as Darkwing clears the building, his suit quits and Gizmoduck saves him. As Gizmoduck is flying upwards, his battery runs out and they fall to the ground and get hit by a train. Megavolt is completing his giant electromagnet when Gizmoduck and Darkwing show up. They see the giant magnet and Darkwing goes to stop Megavolt. Darkwing's suit backfires on him. Gizmoduck shows up and demands that Megavolt surrenders. Megavolt turns on his magnet and captures Gizmoduck and Darkwing with it. Darkwing gets out of his suit and gets Megavolt to try and electrify him until Megavolt runs out of power. Darkwing then uses one of the cables and wraps it around Megavolt and plugs it in. It causes Megavolt to become magnetized and he gets buried under a mound of junk. Later, Darkwing is about to hit Gizmoduck with a mallet and Gosalyn thinks that he is doing it to harm Gizmoduck. Gizmoduck tells her that he is just knocking out the dents. Darkwing hits him and gets punched by a boxing glove from Gizmoduck's suit. Cast Quotes : "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" : "Oh, no. Not him again." : "I am Darkwing -superpowered superhero- Duck!" : "Oh, too bad. I thought you were a traveling hardware store." :— Megavolt is not impressed with Darkwing's powersuit. Gizmoduck: This superhero has more on his mind than manners, Darkwing. The new Gizmo-doll is defective. It has a screw loose. Darkwing: And that surprises him? : "This is it: Megavolt's hideout." : "But why would Megavolt stay here when we are sure to find him?" : "Simple: cheap rent." :— Darkwing teaches Gizmoduck. Darkwing: I am the blown fuse that blacks you out! Gizmoduck: Stick with me Darkwing, and I'll teach you everything I know. Darkwing: Well, that should take a good four or five minutes. "Let this be a lesson. Never waste electricity." — Darkwing Notes Milestones * This episode marks the introduction of Webra Walters to the Darkwing Duck setting. Other * Gizmoduck claims to have made the powersuit he gives Darkwing himself, but it is more likely he had his mother work her magic. In the DuckTales episode "New Gizmo-Kids on the Block", she ruins the Gizmosuit and replaces it with another she whipped up herself. For his part, Fenton does not possess the same mechanical proficiency as his mother does. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD